Dustin
Dustin is the complete being of Kastor and Pallux, his Unversed. After he reformed thanks to Kingdom Come, Dustin decided to become their chronicler and live with the group in Castle Oblivion. In the early stages of Dustin's life, he met Chimomo, a fiesty Moogle that eventually became his companion. They now share a room in Castle Oblivion, large enough to hold all of their possessions, included Dustin's stuffed rabbit, Patches and a collection of power orbs belonging to Chimomo. Story Capture Dustin was born in the Isle of the Labyrinth where he was raised in the boarding school, Domus of Scientia, which is Latin for "House of Knowledge". While here, Dustin met the moogle, Chimomo, who had lost his home in a sea storm. The two soon became fast friends, developing a close bond with each other. When Dustin was taken, however, everything changed. The replica called Thorn came to the enchanted Isle, bringing with him a darkness like no other. In need of cohorts, Thorn decided that he would test his latest theory on a child with no family, a child who no one would miss. The child he chose was Dustin. On a cold, starless night in Valde Civitas, Thorn snuck into Domus of Scientia, captured the boy and brought him back to his base of operations. Thorn thought he had created a great weapon, when in all actuality, he was just recreated the dreaded Unversed using science. Using technology he invented, the replica extracted the Darkness in Dustin's heart and formed it into a new being that he named "Kastor". The experiment had unexpected consequences, however. The Light that was left after the process raveled itself together, forming its own identity, and calling itself "Pallux". Thorn deemed the project a momentous success. Release Thorn continued on with his plan, gathering cohorts and setting traps. Eventually, the Forgotten Revolt found itself face to face with Kingdom Come in the core city of Metropolia. The sinister group lured them there in an attempt to take Castle Oblivion. Unfortunately for Thorn, their plan slowly fell apart, eventually leading up to Kastor and Pallux reunited together, bringing Dustin back once more. He was then legally adopted by Kexon back on the Isle of the Labyrinth (as the normal age limits did not apply to Nobodies), where he was reunited with Chimomo and brought back to Castle Oblivion. He now helps the group as their chronicler. Appearance Dustin is a small boy, only measuring up to half of Kexon's height. His messy brown hair curls over the tops of his eyes and onto his neck, prompting him to run his hands through it. Covering his torso, Dustin wears a black, longsleeved shirt complete with a hood. Below that are his shorts, also black, although a slightly lighter shade. The young boy rarely wears garments over his feet, choosing instead to remain barefooted. Personality Dustin, like most young boys, has an insatiable curiosity, always thirsting to learn more. Although he longs to explore the worlds with Kingdom Come, Kexon has denied him this, as their dangerous quests were no place for a child. Although a bit naive, Dustin is quite clever, a result of years spent solving puzzles and mind problems. Since his reformation, the boy gained a large amount of maturity due to the experiences of Kastor and Pallux that he absorbed. This, along with his immense vocabulary, has led many to believe Dustin is older than he actually is. Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos